HFNNG.exe
(Like all creepypasta this is FAKE.) So just a few years ago when I was 10 I had an experience in Minecraft and I still don't know if I believe it actually happened.. So I guess I will share it today.. When I was playing Minecraft I was on a world where I played survival but I had to burn a diamond every time I placed a block but had 4 blocks to start with. I came up with this challenge because you can place a block by just right clicking easily but I wanted building to be a challenge. Anyways it was hard OK? Anyways in that world I found a vein of 8 diamonds on my second night. Now after this I never found a diamond in that world again. So I started by adding a door and some glass to my cave. But the glass instantly changed to yellow stained glass. See back then I had just gotten started getting into the technical side of Minecraft. I expected that it was a bug with damage values. But I didnt know at the time that stained glass blocks were minecraft:stained_glass. A seperate block. So I continued to build Windows and thought how cool it was that I got this bug. So I continued playing but when I placed torches they turned into Redstone torches. Again I thought the same thing and thought my world had a damage value bug. So after that I had to go to bed for the night. But I forgot to turn off my parents computer. So in the morning I always like to watch what our security cameras recorded. Sometimes our cats would bring in a lizard or bird at night and it was entertaining to watch. But I saw on it that I left the computer on but my player was moving itself. It was walking down a cave or mine I built I can't really remember and placing redstone torches. This only upset me because it ruined the challenge. I didn't stop to think "HOW IS MY MINECRAFT PLAYER MOVING" now back at that time my username was ethany525. Now it is Tawkin_Tawkerr but back then I saw the security camera pick up a message saying " Hi ethany525. Bye ethany525." And I died. It didn't have a death message so now that my diamonds were gone I actually thought that it was kinda weird that someone was moving my player. So I went downstairs and went on the computer. I saw my world. I was dead so I respawned and I spawned in a mushroom biome. I had NEVER been in a mushroom biome before and had only seen them in YouTube videos. So naturally I got distracted and looked for mooshrooms but all there was left was raw beef and leather. And I thought then that mooshrooms only dropped mushrooms. But I was wrong, again. So of course I got bored and tried to leave but I saw a glow underwater. Now this was before 1.13 remember, and too deep to be an ocean monument so I sunk down and I found an orange concrete block. Well this was in 1.9.2 but it looked like orange concrete from what I remembered. So of course being myself I mined it and than my game crashed. But there was no Minecraft.exe to launch it again. Instead I saw HFNNG.exe and being 10, and being stupid (Normally 10 year olds are smart but I wasn't...) I double clicked it. And nothing happened I tried again and I think I passed out but all I remember is everything was black I saw nothing and it was scary. So I woke up on the floor. Now if you are sensitive to really scary things than just go now. There was literally an old lady that was made of fire looking at me. So you know what I did? Well I got up and ran to tell my parents and I dont know what I said but probably "THERE IS A FIRE GIRL IN THE HOUSE!!" but I do remember they didn't believe me. But after that I left their room and Hello we interrupt this creepypasta for its writer has been lost. I am Sir Redv Elvet and I am here to say when he is found his memory will be wiped of him seeing one of our victims reanimated. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Short Pastas